When It Falls
by Prometheus937
Summary: She never saw her feelings for him to be more than just a friend to her, but she realizes these feelings when Marco asks Jackie out to the Valentine's Day Ball. Meanwhile, an ancient force that was thought to be defeated long ago surfaces with only one goal. Vengeance on the Butterfly Family!
1. A Change in the Air

**Hello readers. I'm here to bring you a whole new idea of mine for a SVTFOE fanfic. I got this idea when I was bored and figured "Why the heck not?" Big thanks to my beta reader Twin4444! With all that stated, let's get into it.**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Star vs the Forces of Evil.

 **Chapter 1: A Change in the Air**

* * *

"Star? Hey Star, wake up!" A masculine voice was heard calling out to the sleeping princess. She slowly opened her eyes as she sat up and looked over at the person who had woke her up. It was Marco who had on his usual red hoodie, black skinny jeans, and olive green shoes that had a white tip. He had the straps of his backpack over his shoulders.

"It's time to get dressed. Our school bus will be here soon." Marco informed the princess.

"Alright. Just give me a-A-AAACHO!" Star sneezed and began to cough as she sniffled. She could feel her nose was stuffy while her throat was sore, and her vision just seemed to wander as she plopped her head back onto her pillow while she laid on her back looking at the ceiling of her bed.

"Ooooh, it seems like you've got a cold." Marco walked to the side of the bed, placing his hand over her forehead.

Star confused because she was not at all cold. "How can I be cold when I'm rather the opposite." Then she suddenly began to shiver and quickly snuggle under her blanket with only her face being visible.

Marco let out a simple laugh as if laughing at himself for forgetting that she wasn't from Earth. "It just shows that you caught something from someone. It's more like a 'phase' where it'll eventually go away by tomorrow."

"I didn't catch anything from anyone though. I'm a princess, not an everlasting ten year-old on a journey everywhere." Star pleaded, oblivious to the metaphor as she sniffed again.

Marco mentally facepalmed. He noticed Star attempting to get out of bed and stopped her. "Whoa whoa whoa! You're not going anywhere missy. You need to rest up until you feel better."

"But you told me to get dressed!" Star getting slightly agitated being told to do one thing, but now being told to do the complete opposite.

"Until I found out you were sick. I'll make sure to let my parents know so they can call you in sick, but for now, you need to just lay back and relax. It's the best way of getting better." Star laid back down as Marco pulled the blanket over her to where her head and shoulders were visible. His actions caused her to lightly blush and smile at her friend.

 _'I feel lucky to have him as a friend.'_ She thought to herself while her gaze was focused on the boy who was tucking her in.

"Fine, but we're going dimension hopping tomorrow when I feel better. Got it?"

"Okay." Marco agreed while beginning to walk towards the exit. "See ya later _Estrella_." He said as he completely exited the small tower, leaving the princess to doze off quickly.

* * *

Marco walked onto the bus after avoiding a possible embarrassing incident where his parents would've said goodbye right outside the bus. Marco shivered at the thought. As much as the title 'Safe Kid' was annoying enough, he would prefer it over 'Momma's boy', but in the end, he's just a misunderstood bad boy.

He sat down in his usual spot as he tossed his bag where Star would've sat down and put his head against the seat while the bus began to move. _'At least mom is gonna make some Chicken Noodle soup for Star.'_ Marco thought.

"Hey did you hear that we got a new vice principal." Marco overheard someone say from the seat behind him. He decided to eavesdrop on the conversation out of curiosity.

"Oh yeah! I heard about that. Apparently he is supposed to be some sort of an ex-military officer who had recently retired, but at a very early age." Another voice replied to the question.

"That can't be true! No way someone like that could want to become Echo Creek Academy's vice principal." The first voice stated.

"Those are part of the rumors. They also say that this guy just simply appeared out of nowhere and applied for the job. His name remains unknown, but we'll probably be introduced to him during the assembly today." A third voice that sounded as if it was one seat further back stated.

The conversation seemed to change after that. Marco couldn't stop being curious about this unknown individual who is now the vice principal. Marco shrugged it off as soon as he heard someone say his name. "Sup Marco?"

The brown haired latino turned to the source of the voice to find it was a girl the same age as Marco with platinum blonde hair with a turquoise streak in it. She was wearing a green and white shirt with a golden seashell necklace around her neck.

"Oh! H-hey Jackie!" Marco greeted back with a nervous smile at the sight of his childhood crush and was lightly blushing.

"Is it cool if I sit next to you?" Jackie questioned as she pointed at the seat and looked at Marco's bag.

"Definitely!" Marco replied as he quickly placed the bag down and moved over to sit by the window. Jackie sat down in the newly open seat.

"Thanks! I wanted to talk with you for a little while because we've gone to the same schools since kindergarten and I never had the chance to get to know you." Jackie said. Marco's blush grew slightly darker, but calmed down as he inhaled and exhaled deeply.

Marco replied with less of a nervous tone. "R-really? I mean, I'm not all that interesting, u-unless you find a green belt in karate interesting." Marco scratched the back of his head nervously.

Jackie simply giggled. "I hardly know karate, but that's probably because I'm apart of our school's wrestling program. When outside of school or the program, I'm just using my ability to fight for self-defense."

Marco had to repeat what he just heard about twenty times over in his head. "W-wow. That really is s-something. Only time I use karate outside of school and karate class would be when I'm with Star."

"Speaking of Star, where is she?" Jackie asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Oh she-" Marco was cut off by a pipsqueak voice. "Probably off to find a better boyfriend then Diaz here."

Jackie and Marco looked to the seat in front of them to see a boy who is younger then the both of them who wore a light blue shirt with the sleeves of a sweater around his neck and had a devilish smile on his face.

 _'Jeremy.'_ Marco thought to himself as he simply rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong Diaz? Are you trying to sweet talk Jackie here to ruin her life by being your friend?" Jeremy teased as his friends that were seated next to him snickered. Marco continued to avoid eye contact.

"At least Marco has the guts to talk to girls. Only girl that'll love you is your right hand." Jackie retorted. Those who had overheard the conversation laughed loudly and pointed fingers at Jeremy, who became embarrassed and slouched back down in his seat.

Marco couldn't help but laugh at what Jackie just told his rival. He looked over at Jackie after the laughter settled down. "Thanks."

"No problem!" Jackie said proudly with a smile. "Now, where is Star?"

Marco had almost forgot about the question due to what had just happened. "Oh yeah! Well, she caught a cold so she is just resting at home."

"Sorry to hear about that. It just seemed strange when I saw you sitting here by yourself because you and Star seem pretty tight as if you both like each other." Jackie said, causing Marco to wave his hands frantically in front of him as if in denial.

"No no no no no! Me and Star are best friends and that's all we'll ever be! I mean sure we hug each other, but that's probably the most that'll ever happen between me and Star." Marco stated as he could feel his face burning up at the embarrassing idea of him and Star being together. The bus seemed to come to a stop as the two could see that they arrived at the school.

"Wanna hang out during lunch?" Jackie asked Marco.

"Sounds like a plan!" He said without hesitation as they began to step off the bus. They went separate directions towards their first hour class as Marco had bore a confident smile due to the fact he grew closer to his childhood crush.

 _'Maybe Star being sick isn't SO bad.'_ Marco thought to himself. He began to notice storm clouds begin to cover the skies and hurried his pace towards his next class in order to not get caught in the rain.

* * *

Star was woken up by the sound of thunder and she looked out the doorway to her balcony to see storm clouds quickly cover the sky. It began to down pour heavily.

 _'It was just sunny outside...'_ She thought. Then her bedroom door opened as Mrs. Diaz walked in with a tray that had a bowl of steamy noodle soup, which had a kickstand.

"You're up! I've made you the most classic medicine for the common cold. Chicken Noodle soup." Mrs. Diaz placed the tray over the princess's lap.

Star sniffled. "Thanks Mrs. Diaz." She looked down into the bowl and could feel the hot air emanating from the soup.

"Holler if you need anything else." Mrs. Diaz said as she took her leave.

Star picked up the fork and was about to dig into the chicken noodle soup until a flashing light from her nightstand quickly caught her eye, causing her to put her fork down, put aside the tray, and open the drawer. The wand was the source of the light. The left half of the center star was flashing.

Star took it out and continued to look deeply at the glowing half of the star. She felt uneasy as she looked back outside, confused on why this was happening.

* * *

In a cathedral-like structure, with a large gallery leading to stairs up to a glorious image of a large stain glass window composed of shades of yellow. One side seemed to depict sunrise while the other side depicted sunset. A throne rested at the top of the stairs with a figure seated in it. The figure wasn't visible due the lack of light from the glass window that it was facing.

Two figures dressed in cloaks knelt down at the bottom of the stairs. "You summoned us oh great one?" One of them asked.

A deeper, demanding voice came from the figure on the throne as it replied to the question. "Indeed. I have sensed a great shift of power as if it had split in two. I believe the wand has been _cleaved_. This cannot be coincidental due to the powers that have now recently been returned to me."

The throne began to spin around till the figure was facing the two. Yellow eyes looked down upon them. "I want that cleaved piece brought back to me. Failure will not be tolerated! Is that understood?"

Both cloaked individuals nodded as they disappeared into the shadows of the cathedral. The figure at the throne turned back towards the window. "I have waited centuries for my vengeance on the Butterfly family..."

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed chapter 1! I preferably like the story with the one chapter because it is better written then SvtLU. Ta ta!**


	2. The New Vice Principal

**Welcome back readers! I'm here with chapter 2 because I hope you people are very much enjoying what little there is so far. The current cover for the story is going to be temporary until a good friend of mine will be working on a better, cleaner version. For now, I'm stuck with my rough draft. Any who, Let's jump right on in!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SvtFoE, just this sad little of fantasy-err I mean story.**

 **Chapter 2: The New Vice Principal**

* * *

The day reached noon and Marco was finishing up getting his food in the cafeteria. He was anxious to spend time hanging out with Jackie. He had also notified Alfonzo and Ferguson about him hanging out with Jackie. Marco had to deal with Ferguson slightly teasing him about it.

After filling his tray, he entered the cafeteria and instantly began to scan the large room for the skateboarder.

"Marco! Over here!" He heard her voice calling out his name. He looked in the direction he heard her from and saw her waving a hand in the air to show where she sat. Marco smiled and began to make his way towards her.

When the karate user was in hearing range, Jackie began the conversation. "So have you heard the rumors?"

Marco set his tray on the table while sitting beside her. "What rumors? The ones about the school's new vice principal?" He said, curious of the fact that this is the first topic they'd be discussing.

"Yep. It seems like we are all suppose to meet in the auditorium for the assembly right after lunch." Jackie replied, taking a bite out of an apple.

Marco finished up a bite of the chicken alfredo before changing the topic. "Anyways, where are your other friends? Don't you normally hang out with them?"

Jackie finished up her apple before replying. "They're at a different table. They seemed to insist on having it just be the two of us talking."

Marco nervously finished his food as he was slightly blushing about what she said. Him and her alone. "A-at least they don't always end up embarrassing you from time. My friends are cool, but..."

Both him and Jackie noticed Ferguson walking up to a girl and, sadly, overheard what he had said. "Hey beautiful. You sure you aren't a dessert, because I just want to eat you up."

The loud smack was heard for a brief moment as Jackie and Marco watched Ferguson simply walk away with a red hand mark on the side of his face. Jackie giggled and laughed, which seemed like music to the red hoodie wearing latino.

When Jackie stopped laughing, the conversation continued. "Ferguson is a cool, funny guy, and Alfonzo is...smart, I guess."

The two stood up and emptied their trays while placing them on the conveyor belt for wash. The bell rang as the two returned to the table, retrieving their backpacks and Jackie's skateboard.

The intercom rang as it was turned on, causing some students to cover their ears from the painful sound until the principal's voice could be heard. "Students, may I have your attention. At this time, make your way to the auditorium."

The intercom turned off as Jackie turned to Marco and smiled. "Want to sit with me during the assembly?"

"Of cour-uh I mean sure." Marco lightly blushed as the two made their way to the auditorium.

* * *

The two sat down in the now crowded, humongous assembly. The lights began to dim, causing the large amount of students to quiet down as there was a spotlight on the podium at the center of the stage with a microphone. Principal Skeeves entered from the right in his short appearance, his usual dark colored suit, black rim glasses, thin mustache, and partially bald head. Some of the students in the crowd snickered at his comical looks as he stepped up to the podium. He pulled out the stool from within and stepped onto it in order to speak into the microphone.

"Good afternoon students! I hope you all have had a swell day at our fine school of ours, because I want to introduce-" Skeeves greeted in a gleeful tone of voice until he was rudely interrupted by a student in the audience.

"This school sucks shorty!" The snickering turned into laughter as Skeeves' face started to turn red.

"You are removed from the football team until further notice Mr. Justin!" A voice from the entrance was heard as all eyes instantly shifted to that location to see a figure standing at the doorway. He had orange hair, red rimmed glasses, a red and orange scarf-like cloth around his neck that reached down beside his pockets. His shirt was maroon and his pants were burnt orange color. He was tall in height and a serious expression across his face as there was a glare of light across both lenses of his glasses, making his eyes not visible.

"What?! You can't do that! The team needs me to win this season! I'm the teams Quarterback-" Justin testified while standing up, but was quickly retorted from the new individual that appeared.

"And I am your new Vice Principal," The authoritative man said while now looking directly at the Jock, one lens no longer covered by light to show his menacing glare. The man continued. "So I expect you to know your place and respect your peers."

Justin quickly sunk back down into his seat as the man made his way to the stage. Everyone remained quiet as their eyes all followed him as he stopped and stood beside Skeeves.

The stout principle pulled his shirt collar out a little as he gave a quick, nervous laugh and continued. "As I was saying, I'd like to happily introduce this school's new Vice Principal known as Mr. Infernard Temujin! Give him a welcoming round of applause everyone!" Skeeves grinned nervously as began to clap, but was the only one applauding.

He slowly stopped and continued. "Now onto the next topic. It seems to have been a vote among the Student Board of Events that, seeing how Valentine's Day is this weekend with only two days away, there is going to be a Valentine's Day Ball this Saturday night!" Whispers in the audience could be heard as soon as he finished the sentence. Marco's mind instantly focused on one thought about the topic as he quickly glanced at Jackie, then back to the stage.

"And now students, I would like to hand the mic off to Mr. Temujin." Skeeves stepped to the side of the podium, moving the stool, and Temujin took the spotlight while there was the casual round of applause. The auditorium fell silent after, except for Temujin's voice.

"You know my name, but what you don't know is why I'm here. I am going to let each and everyone of you know that this school has recently witnessed an amount of anarchy that seems to have caused students here to no longer focus, and that is unacceptable." Temujin's tone seemed to make what he was getting at pretty clear.

"From here on, I will be supervising the school and all distractions or horseplay will lead to strict consequences." The vice principal finished as he stepped away from the podium.

Marco couldn't help but worry a little about Star and her attitude due to the new Vice Principal's rule.

The bell rang to signal the end of the day as Skeeves quickly stepped up to the podium. "That'll be all! Have a safe and wonderful day!"

Marco and Jackie stood up and began to move. As they began to make their way through the crowd, Marco suddenly stopped as he was noticing Temujin was starring directly at him.

* * *

Jackie and Marco made it through the crowd and out the exit. They walked to the side walk at the front of the school and turned to each other as Jackie put down her skateboard while putting her foot on it.

"Guessing your house is that way." Marco stated as he pointed in the direction his house wasn't in.

Jackie shook her head and replied. "No my house is that way." She pointed in the opposite direction, which was the way Marco takes to get home.

"Really? I was about to head out that way."

"That's awesome! You wanna walk together?" She asked, picking up the board.

Marco nervously blushed but hid it as he replied. "T-that's fine with me."

The two were about to start walking when they heard someone call out Marco. "Marco Diaz! May I take a quick moment to speak with you?" They turned back around to see Temujin standing with his arms crossed. Marco's nervousness went from slightly good to slightly bad as he gulped. Jackie put a hand comfortingly on his shoulder. They exchanged glances, and looked back at the vice principle.

"What do you want to talk to me about Mr. Temujin? Did I do something wrong?" Marco asked more confidently.

"You haven't necessarily done anything wrong. At your young age, you are doing remarkably well, but that is not why I wanted to speak with you." Temujin replied as he pushed his glasses up. "I know that these recent strange events have come from the new exchange student that is living with you and your family."

Temujin walked closer and stopped in front of Marco and knelt down to eye level. "If I see her pull another stunt like she always does, I will make sure she is sent back to wherever she came from, even if her family is royalty. Is that understood?"

Marco's entire state of mind was going through severe tension while his body was experiencing the same conditions. He finally replied. "I understand. I'll let Star know."

"Very well." The vice principal stood. "You are dismissed."

With that, the two teens began to walk home. Temujin watched them until they were no longer in sight. Temujin just simply began to walk the opposite direction.

* * *

"What are you gonna do?" Jackie asked worryingly as the two were walking down the sidewalk.

"Probably gonna have to let Star know about this. She can't be sent back, not this early." Marco replied as his vision was focused on the ground.

"Why don't you help her?"

"I would if I could, but that would involve mastering something no one else around here even knows about. It would be like drinking and unknown liquid that no one else had drank before." Marco said as his vision remained focused on the ground.

Jackie stopped right in front of him with her free hand on her hip and the the skateboard in the other. "I've seen the bond between the two of you and it's really strong. The both of you will find a way. You're Marco Diaz!"

Marco was a little taken aback. _'Did she just basically say I'm awesome?'_

Jackie looked over to the house they were in front of. "This is my stop."

Marco snapped back to reality. "Do you wanna hang out tomorrow?"

The skateboarder looked back at him and smiled. "Definitely. See you tomorrow."

What she did next was completely unexpected as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and made her way into her house. Marco was standing there wide-eyed at what just happened. He was blushing crazily red with his mouth slightly open. He then just smiled happily and simply began to stroll down the sidewalk.

* * *

Star was staring deeply at her wand, which had ceased glowing a few hours ago. It was something she had never seen happen to her, or even when she remembered her mother having the wand. It made her uneasy, even after she was feeling better.

She heard a knock on the door. Wondering who it was, she called out. "Come in."

The door opened as Marco walked in with a big grin. "Good to see you're feeling better, and I just had a great time at school today!"

Star greeted back with a smile, but was slightly hurt after hearing what he just said due to the fact she wasn't at school.

"Oh really? What happened?" She questioned.

Marco just seemed so excited that it was as if he almost couldn't find the words to express it. He finally spoke after a short moment of pacing. "Okay, first of all, I got onto the bus this morning..."

Marco explained all that had happened today, except for the events at the assembly. "And before she went inside, she kissed me on the cheek!"

Star felt slightly shattered. Nevertheless, she put on a fake smile. "T-that's amazing Marco. So glad to hear that y-you and Jackie have gotten closer to each other."

"Not just that, there was an assembly today, and the principal told the school there is going to be a Valentine's Day Ball this Saturday. So tomorrow, I'm going to ask Jackie out to the dance!" Marco said ecstatically.

Star's hearts on her cheeks seem to slightly crack. The princess didn't have any idea why she was feeling the way she was. "I hope Jackie doesn't reject you." Star said. She noticed her heart seemed to regret those words.

"Oh yeah! I'm gonna plan tonight on what we are gonna do tomorrow before I ask her to the dance." Marco thought aloud happily as he paced back and forth in thought.

"I thought we were going dimension hopping tomorr-" Star said sadly but was cut off.

"That's what we're going to do! I'm gonna take her to the fair tomorrow after school, do some of the games, and ask her on the Ferris wheel! I'll see you in the morning Star, I have to decide what I want to wear." Marco zoomed out of her room, leaving the disappointed princess alone. She couldn't help but feel like she's losing him, like he's just replaced her with Jackie.

The hearts on her cheeks split into two as she just curled up under her blanket. She was wondering the strange emotions she was going through. She should be happy for Marco, not depressed.

 _'Why am I so sad? Is it because...'_ She thought to herself, but her thoughts were interrupted as a glow of light became visible. Star looked over to find it was the wand.

* * *

The sound of a dozen horses galloping could be heard as the bones and rocks rattled and shook. The galloping horses were being rode by knights dressed in armor carrying weapons and swords as they bore the crest of Mewni on their armor.

They galloped through the waste land until the leading warrior held up a fist and shouted. "It is here! Hold!" The twelve came to a halt as the one who gave the order jumped off his horse and knelt to the ground to pick up what looked to be half of a star-shaped crystal.

"Inform the King and Queen. We have found the cleaved piece." The knight ordered. The one pulled out a small mirror and pressed the button on the right of it. There was a bit of static as the face of Queen Butterfly of Mewni appeared on the mirror.

"Queen Butterfly! This is recovery squad three, reporting that we found the cleaved fragment." The knight said.

The queen was about to say something when a voice spoke up with a psychotic tone. "And we very much thank you for that!" The twelve all looked up to the top of the rock that was a few feet higher than them and saw two cloaked figures. One was kneeling while the other was standing.

"We are the Royal Knights of Mewni! Identify yourselves or we will have no choice but to use force!" One of the knights demanded while taking a battle stance.

"What's going on?" The queen asked, but wasn't heard as the standing figure spoke again with their crazy voice. "Why not do both? After all, we'll be taking that piece whether we pry it from your corpses or not. Shall I get this over with Caesar?"

The kneeling figure called Caesar stood up and responded in a deep, more serious voice. "Very well Alexander. Just make sure no one is left."

Alexander began to laugh as he took out a green blade from under his cloak, revealing his arm to have a glimpse of silver white armor. "I love this part of the job!" He said motioning his blade swiftly into the air. A large gust of wind came through the area that was strong enough to lift all twelve knights into the air. When they were high up, Alexander moved the blade, but more swiftly as if he was slashing something. A sharp wave of air shot at the knights, piercing through their bodies, and killing each one instantly. As the remains of the knights fell, scattered on the ground, Alexander put away his blade and laughing hysterically. "I remember in the days of old when we killed hundreds of their kind! Those were good times! Ahahahahahaha!"

Caesar dropped down and cracked the very earth as he landed. Alexander did the same, but without as much of a destructive landing. Caesar could hear the mirror still on as the voice of the queen could be heard asking questions, wondering what was happening. Caesar started by walking over to the remains of the knight who had the cleaved piece, retrieved it, walked back over to the mirror, and stomped on it, crushing it into pieces. He then turned back to Alexander. "It's time to bring the piece back to our lord. He will be most pleased with our capture."

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 2. Don't forget to favorite and review if you are enjoying the story so far. See you next time! :D**


	3. Bad Day

**What is up everyone! Prometheus here to bring you guys a new chapter. Another thing I bring you guys is some info that I didn't quite address in the summary. The pairing of this story is Starco, but I want to just build up to it rather than start off with Star and Marco fluff. Anyways, let's jump into it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star vs the Forces of Evil, all rights belong to Daron Nefcy.**

 **Chapter 3: A Bad Day**

* * *

Queen Butterfly paced back and forth in front of her and her husband's throne nervously after ordering the other recovery units to find out what happened with recovery squad three. She had lost connection after the Knights became quiet when she heard unfamiliar voices speaking in the background and attacked the group. She couldn't help being both curious and worried about someone else seeking the untapped powers that are dormant in the cleaved piece. Her husband, King River Butterfly, decided to speak up after a short time period of watching his wife worry herself to death. "You shouldn't worry yourself like this Moon. This event may have just simply been caused by the henchmen of Ludo. He has been after the wand's powers for a very long time."

Moon Butterfly looked to her husband when she stopped pacing in front of her throne. She simply sighed as the king moved closer, placed a hand on her shoulder in a comfortable manner while pulling her close, and they both calmly became seated in their thrones.

"Maybe, but Ludo couldn't have recovered this quickly after losing his castle and his minions. To add on, I doubt that monster is even smart enough to track down the piece of the wand, and he knows just about enough as all of us to know what events took place in those lands." Moon said driven by worry as she looked deeply into River's eyes.

As the king was about to speak, a knight ran through the door, carrying a large mirror. In the mirror's glass was not a reflection, but words saying 'Receiving call from Recovery Squad one'.

"Your Highnesses!" The knight called out, running towards them. "You are getting a call from Recovery One!"

Moon's and River's attention was quickly pinpointed on the mirror as the knight set up a kickstand and placed the mirror on it. The two royals said in unison. "Answer it."

The knight pressed the button on the side, causing the image on the mirror to change and show the helmet of a different soldier. "This is Recovery One. Queen and King Butterfly, we found Recovery Three-"

"That is splendid news. Do they still have the piece to the wand?" Moon interrupted, slightly relieved.

There was a short uneasy pause as the knight displayed on the mirror sighed and replied dreadfully. "Why not ask them yourself?"

The knight in the mirror turned his device to display the scene. River grew wide eyed as well as Moon while she put her hand to her mouth. The scene showed the dead remains of the knights. The image on the screen focused back on the knight. "There are no survivors, and we couldn't find the fragment. What will we do now?"

The queen was silent in thought after hearing the soldier's question. Her mind couldn't help but keep the gory image displayed and repeating throughout her thoughts. She finally snapped back to reality and replied. "Inform teams two and four to return to Mewni. Your group will do the same. We'll send Mewni's best known trackers to your current location to try and hunt down those responsible."

"As you wish your highness." The knight on the mirror disappeared. After, the knight who had previously appeared picked up the mirror and exited.

The Queen couldn't help but rub the temple of her head and tell her husband. "Star must not know about what has happened. If she did, I'm afraid she'll go after whoever is behind this and end up like those knights."

"Don't worry darling. This will be handled swiftly." River comforted, both of them looking each other in the eye.

* * *

"Almighty ruler of both when and where two Suns meet! We have returned with the fragment you sent us to retrieve!" The voice of Caesar reported as their cloaked bodies kneeled before the staircase that led up to the silhouette seated in the throne with what looked to be a large wolf with cyan fur, mounted in silver armor, laying right next to it. The throne turned, now facing the two with that intimidating yellow gaze, and Caesar brought an arm out with the fragment, revealing a peek of his arm covered in black and blue armor plating. The figure on the throne spoke as its hand ran along the head of the wolf. **"Well done Caesar and Alexander. I expected nothing less from the both of you..."**

The figure reached out a hand towards the fragment, which seemed to cause it to fly right into the silhouette's grasp and gripped its hand around the piece. Energy shrouded around the fist for a brief moment until it settled. The palm opened to show the piece emitting a small amount of light, slowly rotating in the palm in its new, half sun-like appearance. The small amount of light revealed a bit of maroon armor in the darkness as it was brought to the upper-center of the throne and placed in a slot that it fit perfectly in, but there seemed to be room for another half. The light showed a glimpse of yellow horns and more maroon armor while in the slot. Energy began to flow throughout that half of the throne, but it seemed incomplete.

 **"...but the both of you drew attention! The King and Queen of Mewni found those soldiers you slaughtered and will be sending trackers!"** The figure spoke as it swiftly threw an arm into the air, causing some of the incomplete energy in the throne to surge and create an immense and unending shockwave that was shot at Caesar and Alexander. The two had no time to react as they were hit, blowing them back until they grasped the ground, but their cloaks flew off, revealing themselves as the wave of energy continued to surge.

Caesar was bearing mainly bluish black armor, that seemed extremely bulky, with several pure blue plating among the armor. His helmet had an expression of disappointment, with cyan glow in his eye slots. His blade was sheathed on his left hip. Alexander had a more thinner look with armor that was mainly white, with plates of green here and there. His helmet bore a center green plate while the rest was white. His eye slots were glowing green. His blade wasn't as big as Caesar's, but it was sheathed on his left hip as well.

The two braced against the large amount of power hitting against them. The figure placed its arm back on the throne, causing the surge to settle and cease its assault. Both Caesar and Alexander fell to their knees, breathing heavily.

"I am sorry my lord! We will be less reckless next time!" Caesar apologized in his exhausted tone.

 **"I expected the both of you to lack any form of recklessness in the first place!"** The figure moved its yellow menacing gaze to its hand. **"This power...is just as infinitely mighty as I remembered. Beowulf!"**

The beast instantly perked its head at the sound of its name being called. **"Eliminate the trackers. Leave no evidence."**

Beowulf barked and took off into the direction Caesar and Alexander arrived from. The figure's gaze shifted back to the two warriors. **"Meanwhile, we will be making a short departure."**

The throne began to rise and descend down the stairs. Alexander stood and asked. "Where are we going on this 'departure'?"

The throne stopped. **"Seeing how the event that the both of you caused has recently been discovered, I thought it would be quite an opportunity for a brief visit to Pixtopia..."**

The throne began to move again, but the figure finished the reply before entering the darkness of the cathedral-like structure. **"...and give the Multiverse a glimpse at our newly recovered power while our identity remains unknown."**

* * *

Star awoke at the sound of her clock ringing on her nightstand. She pressed the button on top, causing the obnoxious sound to go quiet. Star leaped out of her bed, grabbed her wand, and quickly got changed. The usual bubbly princess was in a hurry, excited to get the school day over with so both her and Marco could go dimension hopping today, but realization struck her instantly as she remembered what she was told the previous night. Her whole routine somewhat slowed down, and her wayward attitude quickly changed to be more depressing as she finished putting on her dress with a pink, purple, orange, and yellow stripe on the chest while the rest of the outfit was green with cyan stockings and pink boots. She grabbed her spiky book bag and walked out the door.

Star walked down the stairs and instantly noticed Marco wasn't waiting for her in, what was called on Earth, the "living room". She looked around to see if she couldn't find him elsewhere in the house. She ran into Mr. Diaz. "Mr. Diaz? Have you seen Marco anywhere? I can't seem to find him."

"Oh! He already left with a little bit ago. He was walking with _una chica_ named Jackie." Mr. Diaz replied.

The information seemed to slap Star across the face. _'He...he left me to hangout with Jackie?...'_ She thought to herself. She faintly heard the bus stop outside and simply began to walk to the door.

"Is everything alright Star?" Mr. Diaz asked worried as his wife emerged from a separate hallway. Star stopped when she had opened the door and was about to walk out.

"...It's fine. J-just peachy." She replied in a slightly hurt manner as she walked outside and closed the door behind her. Mr and Mrs Diaz just looked to each other, confused and worried.

* * *

After a lonely bus ride to school, Star still wasn't her normal self. She saw Marco with Jackie during the bus ride and it didn't help her mood. When she stepped off the bus, Star made her way towards her locker, picking up what all she needed for the day.

"So Jackie..." She heard Marco's voice from around the corner of the hallway. She finished up grabbing what all she needed from her locker, closed it, and began to eavesdrop on Marco's and Jackie's conversation. Star couldn't help but giggle at the nervous Marco. _'It's almost like he's going to...no way!'_ Star thought.

"Yes Marco?" Jackie questioned. Marco scratched the back of his head and finally mustered up the words, but in a very quick sentence. "Will you go to the Valentine's Day Ball with me?"

Star just looked at the scene, slightly antsy to see the conclusion. Marco's face seemed as red as a tomato and looked like he was sweating. She heard Jackie reply. "...No."

Marco quickly shut down as Star seemed to internally scream with joy, until Jackie continued to speak. "I'm just kidding! Of course I'll go with you!"

Marco's frown practically swapped with the excited expression of the eavesdropping wayward princess. "Hehe. I guess I'll see you at lunch then?"

"Aren't you going to hang out with Star?"

"I think she'd be fine with a day to herself. Besides, I usually sit next to her in most of my classes." Marco replied as the both of them began to walk the opposite direction Star was in. She just slouched against the wall and slowly began to sit on the floor.

As Star sat there, heartbroken, Vice Principal Temujin watched from afar. His eyes became narrow and stood from his kneeling position. "She cares about her Earth companion...Interesting."

* * *

The figure who was seated in the throne, with the dark shade of the forest it emerged from that kept the individual's features hidden, was on a cliff side that gave a view of the kingdom known as Pixtopia. Two new figures emerged in cloaks. It seemed to be Caesar and Alexander. The figure spoke. **"Will they heed the warning, and bow before their rightful rulers?"**

Caesar replied. "They simply mocked us. Believing what we said was nonsense. Mocking us with questions like 'You and what army?'."

Alexander began to laugh maniacally. "That's a good thing though, or else this trip would have been for naught. I wanna see these people suffer!"

 **"Do not worry Alexander."** The silhouette said. **"It is assuring that there is resistance. It is time to once again to give them a glimpse of our power. As if a reminder from the ancient past."**

The power within the throne began to flow vigorously. The figure raised both hands toward the sun at the center of the sky and began to lower its hands towards the east and west. The sun itself began to move, but there seemed to be two suns. One was moving downwards east with one hand, and the second sun with the other hand. Pixies within the kingdom started to look and point towards the strange anomaly. The figure's hands stopped, causing one of the suns to stop where and average star would be during Dawn, and the second sun to stop where a star would be during Dusk. The sky seemed to be a mix of both times of day. The individual lowered its arms, but raised one straight back up into the air, causing the energy to flow the most immensely it ever has.

The figure thunderously exclaimed. **"Twin Sun Siege!"**

The figure slammed its fist onto the throne as glimpses of light from both suns were briefly seen as blasts were shot from them, colliding at the center of Pixtopia. The energy erupted on the collision, creating a blast radius that immediately vaporized everything caught in it. The very ground began to shake as cracks in the earth began to tear open. The light emitting from the blast showed a glance of maroon armor plating with yellow horns, a tan-white throne with engravings that matched the flow of energy, and the face that was slightly covered by some of the same maroon armor, only revealing two pipes along the side of the helmet and grey skin from what is not covered by the grey face plate. The figures features began to become cloaked once again by darkness as the blast began to settle and disappear. All that remained of Pixtopia was a scar on the very planet as the two sun merged back together in their original position at the center of the sky.

The throne twirled around to reveal the menacing yellow gaze. **"It is time we return to our domain. We've left a good enough impression to satisfy our intentions."**

"You're a poet and didn't even know! Ahahahahaha!" Alexander shouted crazily and laughed.

"I don't know what I find more frustrating, your lack of intellect or your psychotic tendencies..." Caesar muttered, annoyed by the psychopath. A yellow light shrouded around them and they instantly disappeared.

A head poked out from the dust of Pixtopia. It was the head of a Pixie who stood up from the soil and gazed all around him, traumatized by the sounds of pain and agony he had heard while down in the mines.

"Word must get out to all of the dimensions...We were attacked by Mewni for no reason." He muttered and took off on his wings.

* * *

 **What were the intentions of these villains? Why did the pixie assume it was Mewni that destroyed Pixtopia? How will Star cope with these feelings she is uncovering that are within her? Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm enjoying the feedback and want to continue hearing about what you people think of the story/characters.**


	4. Struggles and Bonds

**How's it going everyone?! Prometheus here to bring you a new chapter now that School is done (same with A LOT of other stuff...) with and I am motivated by the season 2 hype! I am also looking for a new beta reader so pm me if interested. With that said, let's jump right into it! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Vs the Forces of Evil, but I wish I did...All rights go to Daron Nefcy and Disney.**

 **Chapter 4: Struggles and Bonds  
**

* * *

Star was sitting in Biology class, one of few classes she didn't share with Marco, quietly staring out the window in a depressed manner. Some students found it strange due to her personality being more bubbly rather than cloudy. The bell rang to signal the beginning of class. The students who were standing and socializing scrambled to their seats while Star simply shifted her attention to the front of the class.

"Excuse me? Is this seat taken?" A voice asked in what sounded like a British accent. Star turned her head to see a boy that looked to be her age with simple silver hair, hazel colored eyes, his skin tone was a little darker than Star's, and he was little above average height. He wore a short sleeved shirt that matched the color of his hair under a white vest, and wore khaki pants.

"Nope. Totally free. Not like it would've been used anyway..." Star replied in a tone that reflected her current emotions, resting her head on the desk.

The boy placed his items on the desk and sat down. "Well aren't you just full of sunshine and rainbows." He said. Star's posture didn't change in any small detail.

"May I ask you how much does a Polar bear weigh?" The silver haired male questioned randomly. The princess rotated her head in his direction with a look of confusion across her face.

"I don't know exactly how much a Polar bear weighs!"

"Well it's enough to break the ice. The name's Siegfried, and my family just recently moved here." Siegfried extended a hand out to the princess, who slightly giggled at what he said.

"I'm Star Butterfly. Nice to meet you." She raised her head to look at him and extended a hand to shake his.

"Wait a minute. You're _the_ Star Butterfly? Aren't you suppose to be more chipper than...well, than you are now?" The boy questioned after retracting his arm.

Star simply shrugged. "Just not feeling it today." Her attention shifted towards the window.

"Well, you can't really feel a personality because it has no physical form buuut..." That earned him a glare after she giggled again.

"Ha ha. From what I know, I'm pretty sure what I said was called a 'metaphor'." Star said with sass.

Siegfried copied her tone of voice and retorted playfully. "From what I know, I'm pretty sure what I was doing was being a 'Smarta-'" He was cut off as the teacher cleared her throat loudly, causing the entire class to instantly focused on her with her grey, puffy hair, glasses, and velvet dress.

"Good morning class we've got a good amount of tasks to do today, but to start off, I'd like to have us welcome a new student who will be with us now. I would like..." She looked down at the clipboard in her hand for a name. "Siegfried Anderson to stand up and tell us a little about yourself."

Siegfried rose from his seat and turned to the class. "Hello everyone. I would like to start by saying-"

"Dude! Your accent sounds so stupid!" A male voice shouted from the back as there was snickering among that section of the room.

Siegfried bit his lower lip and retorted. "If my accent sounds so bloody stupid, then I guess it has something in common with your intelligence."

Star, along with most of the class laughed. The male stood up, revealing he was wearing one of the leather jackets for members on the football team, and walked over to Siegfried. He glared down at him and threatened. "You wanna go British boy?"

Siegfried had a simple smile and blank stare. "Where are we going? Mexico? England? Canada? If we're going to Canada, then I best bring a winter coat then."

The class briefly laughed again while the guy in front of him gritted his teeth. The teacher cut into the conversation. "Thomas! Get back to your seat or expect detention with me for the next week!"

Thomas continued to glare at Siegfried and finally spoke. "Fine."

He went back to his seat angry as the teacher turned to Siegfried. "My apologies Siegfried, but there isn't anymore time to spare for introductions."

He sat back down next in the seat beside Star. "No problem teach. Pretty sure I made a good enough impression of just who I am and how I act."

"Now that that's settled, turn your books to chapter six, where we left off yesterday, and Star Butterfly?" The teacher looked at the Mewnian, who looked back at the older woman due to hearing her name being said.

"Get Siegfried caught up on all that has happened so far this year." She finished and tuned to the chalkboard behind her. Siegfried turned to Star, who nervously chewed on her wand.

"...You haven't been paying attention, have you?..."

Star dramatically inhaled deeply. "Nope. Only when there are explosions."

* * *

Queen Butterfly was standing at the center of a large room, which was decorated with communication mirrors that were linked with kings and queens from all sorts of dimensions. They were all talking among each other while June stood there worried and confused; Thinking back to what she had heard which brought her here in the first place.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _"You have your orders. Best of luck to all of you on your mission and be careful. We have no idea what type of enemy that could be at work here." River told a group of five individuals. They were carrying equipment containing scanners, compasses, and other sorts of tracking gear. They also each carried a single type of weapon, but difficult to see among the technology._

 _"We will find out who murdered those knights sire. Count on us to be back by tomorrow night." The tracker in front said. All five of them disappeared as if they were afterimages. The knight, who had previously stormed into the throne room with the mirror, entered the room again._

 _"Queen Butterfly! I bring orders from the High Counsel!" He exclaimed while while stopping in front of the thrones._

 _"What?! What is the news of?" June asked immediately after shifting from her stern position._

 _"They demand to speak to you in person about a...certain event involving magic similar to the mystic energy of the Royal Wand."_

 _June slouched back into her chair while letting out a frustrated sigh and inhaled deeply. She stood and turned to River with that signature stern expression. "I'll handle this. Star probably got herself into trouble."  
_

 _(End of Flashback)_

* * *

Moon exhaled briefly while chatter still filled the room with each of royal members of a dimension. Four larger mirrors emerged from a newly opened door and they levitated into the room beside each other while the door shut after the last one was out. Their arrival caused the talking previously in the room to die down. The floor below the four levitating mirrors opened and a mirror that was large at width rose from the hole. The four screens on the mirrors changed to show images of four different silhouettes.

"Hello Queen Butterfly of Mewni. We appreciate you taking the time to see us about our topic today." A voice said from one of the mirrors.

"It is my pleasure Counsel. May I ask why exactly have I been demanded to speak with you?" Moon asked in a respectful manner.

A high pitched voice could be heard from one of the other mirrors among the others. "You know well enough why you've been called here you murderer!"

"Silence! Do not speak unless spoken to!" A more demanding voice among the four mirrors shouted. The mirror in the crowd fell silent.

 _'That was the voice of a pixie, but it wasn't the voice of their monarch.'_ Moon thought. Her attention returned to the Counsel.

"We will tell you what has recently occurred. Turn your attention to the image on the mirror of what is now Pixtopia." The first voice stated as the large mirror behind them displayed the image of a large crater, along with cracks in the earth and shattered mountains.

The queen stared at the image in disbelief and shock. "Wh-who would do such a thing?" She asked.

"As you may know, Pixies have the ability to identify mystic energy, and even discover the origin of that energy. Using that ability, the sole survivor of this disaster found that the energy used for this attack originates from the royal wand of **your** kingdom Mrs Butterfly." The same counsel voice replied. Whispers were heard from around the room.

"My daughter would never do something so disastrous! There is no way any of our kind would do something so merciless!" Moon exclaimed angrily. The four mirrors shortly talked among themselves and turned back to the queen.

"Then why was your magic discovered at the location of this incident?"

"Because...because..." She began but tried to find a reason or possible explanation. She realized what was the possible reason.

"Because of this." She finished as a panel rose from the floor and she implanted some sort of gem from her hand-mirror into an open slot. Everyone's attention shifted toward the large mirror as it displayed the events of the recovery unit that was attacked. Eyes watched the recording as the knights were slaughtered and the session gets interrupted. It immediately transitions to the next recording with the team that found what was left of the recovery squad. When the recording ended, Moon put the gem back into her mirror. All eyes returned to her.

"Not to long ago, the wand became _cleaved_ and half of its power was sent out to the Land of the Forgotten," She began, but as soon as she said that name, more whispers could be heard. She continued. "Four teams of a dozen soldiers were sent out in an attempt to try and recover the lost piece. One of them found it; However, they made contact with some unknown enemy who had also been looking for that power. Those very same individuals may have been the ones behind the destruction of Pixtopia."

The counsel all looked to each other as even more muttering could be heard from the crowd around them. The talking stopped and the same counsel member spoke again. "Your evidence proves you were not the ones responsible, but your inability to let us know that the wand your family was entrusted with was split in two isn't comforting. We all know its maker and what its capabilities are. Now, an unknown enemy has stolen half of that power, and annihilated an entire monarchy in a brief moment."

"I have already sent trackers to try and find, maybe even uncover our enemy. We should hear back from them tomorrow night." Moon stated.

"We expect this to be handled swiftly, or we all might be in danger. We must maintain this balance of power." A feminine voice from one of the four mirrors said.

 **"What you call a balance of power, I call a feeble act of dominion!"**

The large screen changed and shifted to reveal a throne room with a large yellow stain glass window. The figure who spoke loudly was as much of a silhouette as the counsel members, except for a yellow menacing gaze.

 **"I find it disappointing that my soldiers couldn't properly dispose of the remains, because then, the Mewnian Queen would've been found guilty."**

"Who are you!" An elder voice of of the counsel demanded.

The figure on the screen simply laughed as if looking down on all of them. **"I once declared to enact vengeance on your ancestors for what they did to me, but I am here now! I am here to return this sad excuse of a Multiverse to its Golden Age!"**

The earth around the queen in the room began to shake as the throne on the screen began to surge with incomplete energy. Moon fell to her hands and knees from the lack of balance. **"No more false gods and monarchs! You will be cleansed like the disease you are!"**

"Track that transmission!" One of the members ordered.

"I can't! I'll try and cut the communication!"

 **"I spun the wheel of Civilization! That was until your ancestors became greedy and rebelled for power! They crushed the empire I spent so long creating, but now?!"**

The ceiling was on the verge of caving in. The door was getting pried open from the outside by what looked like soldiers of Mewni, but it was too tightly shut. Moon could see some from the images on the mirrors that this was happening everywhere else. In one brief moment, the very earth settled down from its vigorous movement. All eyes moved to the large screen at the sound of condescending laughter.

 **"You are all pathetic. I insist that all of you return to your family and loved ones. Hold them close. Especially you Mewnian. Your daughter has something of mine that I will soon be taking back!"** The figure exclaimed. Moon's eyes narrowed angrily.

 **"What you were all given was only an appetizer for the events that are soon to come. Prepare for the cycle of Yuga to come full circle!"** The screen switched off. Chunks from the ceiling started to fall as the door at the back of the room flew open as River, followed by a few soldiers, stormed in.

"Darling, are you alright?" River asked, rushing to his wife's side. All the mirrors instantly turned off. Some were getting crushed by the debris.

She stood and turned to her husband. "Yes, but we need to leave. The room is collapsing." They immediately took their leave, and as soon as they did, the dome-like building caved in.

"Well that kinda fell apart on itself, didn't it?" The king said while the queen just blankly starred off into the debris in thought.

 _'What have we been unknowingly been thrown into?'_ She instantly remembered what the silhouette said about an age of 'Yuga', and couldn't help but recall it was familiar from somewhere.

* * *

The individual remained on its throne, facing the window. It recalled what all happened at the conference. It lifted a hand towards the window as a misty image slowly formed within the glass. It was a present image of Star in Biology class, lacking any attention towards what was going on, and talking with Siegfried.

 **"It's only a matter of time and patience before the universe will be reminded about who I am..."**

The mist shrouded around the throne as the entire surrounding changed from the cathedral to a wasteland flooded with bones and other skeletal remains. Behind the figure was the kingdom of Mewni. A wounded Star Butterfly was charging at the figure. It lifted a hand towards her direction and the seemingly complete sun-shaped gem on the throne began to glow as the energy within the throne flowed tremendously. **"Twin Dawn Petrifaction!"**

A beam was shot from its palm and hit the princess. From where the beam hit her, the spot began to spread until her body was completely solidified into stone. As soon as she hit the ground, the scene returned to the cathedral.

 **"Reminded of the name Kali Yuga!"**

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and it seems to be getting intense! Why does this 'Kali Yuga' character hate the Butterfly family the most? How will Marco's night with Jackie begin and end? Only I know the events that will unfold! Have a great day everyone! :D  
**


	5. Revelations

**Hello everybody. Here I am (still alive) to bring you a brand spanking new chapter! I know I've been on hiatus recently, but season 2 has really got me hyped back up and inspired to continue this. It still might take a little while for chapters though because I've got school work and projects here and there, but I will try to dedicate as much time possible. That aside, let's jump in...after the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Star vs the Forces of Evil or any of its characters. All I own is this story.**

 **Chapter 5: Revelations**

* * *

Star had returned to her bubbly mood after a hilarious hour of sitting next to Siegfried, the new student. She finished getting her food and entered into the lunchroom. She saw Marco sitting at the table where they normally sat together, on his phone. She noticed him dreamily gazing at the screen. She placed her tray across from him and immediately got his attention.

"Heeey Marco! You'll never guess what happened in biology class!" She excitedly exclaimed loudly, causing the latino to slightly jump and fumble the phone in his hands.

Marco's attention was now focused entirely on her and he smiled and spoke in a more excited tone than her. "You'll never guess what happened to me today either! I asked Jackie to the dance, and she said yes! Can you believe it?!"

Realization hit Star harder than a raging stampede. She completely forgotten about that. Her mood instantly changed for the worst, but she faked her way through a nervous laugh. "T-that's great Marco. I'm sure you'll both h-have fun."

"To make things even better, there's the Echo Creek Carnival conveniently happening tonight. Jackie just texted me, wondering if I wanted to accompany her. Naturally, I said yes." Marco stated in a serious tone to act cool. Every word sounded as painful as nails on a chalkboard, but Star continued putting on that fake smile. "I'm so happy for you Marco. I'm sure you'll both enjoy it."

"As long as she enjoys it, I will too." Marco said while returning to looking dreamily at his phone screen until he remembered what Star had said. "Anyways, what happened to you in biology?"

Her pace of eating changed from slow to slowly toying with it until she heard his question. "Oh! There was this new stu-" She was cut off when the bell rang to signal the end of lunch period.

"You can tell me at home, because I promised Jackie I'd walk her home. See ya Star!" Marco said as he stood and left the table, leaving the princess alone at the table mid-sentence. The mewman displayed an annoyed pouty face and cursed under her breath in slight frustration.

* * *

The scene changed to a desert-like environment with two mewman trackers taking shelter in a convenient cave due to the extremely harsh sandstorm that's currently passing through. One was sitting beside a lamp, wearing a light amount of armor over what was mostly leather.

The second returned to his partner from the entrance. "It looks like we're stuck here until the storm passes."

She looked down at the lamp. "Hopefully this won't cover the tracks of whoever is behind that attack."

"That is very unlikely. It's very difficult to cloak something as powerful as the royal wand's magical residue from people like us, but that isn't what concerns me..." The male mewman looked out towards the entrance at the storm. The female mewman noticed this. "Then what's been bothering you Dew?"

There was a moment of silence before Dew answered. "If you wanna know Nimbus, it's the fact that a sandstorm occurred in an area like this. I recall learning about this place at the academy and how this area has had nothing occur for almost a millennia, not even natural hazards like

this."

Nimbus moved her gaze over to the entrance where Dew was looking. "That's true. The Mewman archives have stated this area is suppose to be dormant. I wonder if something happened."

"Anyways we should get some sleep. We have to assume that we have a long road ahead, so we should be well rested." Dew knelt down and turned off the lamp and, using the mystic energy of the pendant around his neck, he casted a spell to create two sleeping bags. They both snuggled into them and surrendered to slumber. Meanwhile, deeper in the cave, low growling of an animal could be heard, and the glowing yellow eyes of a beast flew open. This monstrous demon was ready to pounce on its prey.

* * *

Moon Butterfly leaned on the railing of the palace balcony, replaying the past events that had occurred repeatedly in her mind. She couldn't help but feel the words the figure on the screen shouted before the room caved in were familiar.

"Kali Yuga..." She muttered as she felt the wind flow past her. She heard the door behind her open and close as she turned to find River walking towards her. He too began to lean on the railing, looking down on the remains of the building that had collapsed. He broke the silence and turning his attention to her, eyes full of worry. "You never did tell me what happened in there."

Moon looked back at the remains and sighed. "Pixtopia had been destroyed by the use of magic. The mystic energy that was used for the kingdom's destruction was linked to Star's wand."

"They thought she did it? That's preposterous! Star would never harm innocents in any way, shape, or form!" River exclaimed angrily.

"That's what I said, but they refused to believe me. I then showed the Counsel the footage of what happened to the Recovery unit. When it ended, we were visited by...something. It had taken control of the large monitor display as it wouldn't reveal exactly who they were, but this being must have their reasons.." Moon's gaze moved back towards the rubble. She looked at it long and hard, recalling the events.

The king placed a hand comfortingly on her shoulder. "What did they say darling?"

The queen looked back at her husband to find his expression serious, yet comforting. Moon exhaled about as deeply as she inhaled. "They made claims and accusations on how the Butterfly family 'betrayed' them long ago, taking something that rightfully belonged to them. They also made threats against, not only us, but also against the universe's entire monarchy and how they'd bring about the return of some type of ancient era. It mentioned how something called the Cycle of Yuga will come full circle. It sounded like utter nonsense."

Moon saw her husband's face change from confusion to one of shock and realization. His wife asked him why. "What's wrong River?"

He immediately turned and rapidly walked away without answering her question. The queen was confused by her husband's sudden actions and took after him. "River! What's going on?!"

* * *

 **What is going through King Butterfly's mind after hearing that name? What will happen on Marco's date with Jackie? Is Star ready to take on this stirring enemy, or will she spiral down into depression from her surfacing feelings? Find out next time on "When It Falls!"**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry about it being short compared to rest. I'm currently in school right now and have a bunch of classes and assignments, but you best bet I'm extremely hyped and raring to continue this story!**


	6. Carnival

**Welcome back guys and gals, and WOW! That midseason finale though. I absolutely LOVED it! I am very excited for the show to return in February.**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!: With this new episode though, a good amount of my intentions for this fanfic will be, and have, changed. This fanfic will now contain more Jarco than I had originally intended. This is also because I've recently started supporting the ship, but nowhere near as much as I do Starco. This chapter is also influenced by the midseason finale.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star vs the Forces of Evil. All rights of the show belong to Daron Nefcy and Walt Disney "Supreme Future Overlords" Studios.**

 **Chapter 6: The Carnival**

* * *

Marco looked at himself in the mirror, worrying himself to death as to what he should wear. He was stuck between wearing a suit that was nice and classy, or just his normal red hoodie and jeans. He had already doused himself with all sorts of hygiene products to make sure he smelt fine. After doing that, he felt as if he went a little overboard.

 _'I mean, the weather is nice enough to the point I can just wear a white t-shirt.'_ He thought to himself as he threw on his usual jeans, followed by a white t-shirt. He made sure he had enough money he had to ensure there'd be enough to get both him and Jackie in. In blue sharpie, he wrote conversation starters on his fingers, even though he had nervously recited them in front of the mirror last night countless times.

Marco exited the bathroom and faced toward the end of the hallway where Star's room was. She had been quiet since lunch earlier that same day, and it gave Marco an uneasy feeling in his gut.

He ignored his gut and shouted in the direction of the Mewman's room. "Wish me luck Star!"

Marco didn't get a response. The latino sighed and began to take his leave. He could be heard walking down the opposite end of the hall and run down the stairs. That's at least what Star heard while she had her back against the door. She slowly slid down to the floor and brought her knees to her chest with her arms around them. She simply sat there silently, as if she was being emotionally tortured by something she had never knew existed.

* * *

The monster named Beowulf ran through the cathedral-like corridors on its four legs while the beast's armor rattled and the cloth it wore flapped about due to the animal's fast movements. It reached the main chamber where the figure sat at its throne, eyes now locked onto the beast as if it had been anticipating Beowulf's return.

 **"Did you complete your assignment?"** The being questioned as the animal servant had stopped at the bottom of the steps. Beowulf replied with its demonic bark and a nod.

 **"Marvelous, but they'll soon send more in the future. We must be cautious."** The being said. The beast bowed its head in agreement.

The being raised its arm and exclaimed. **"Begone now! I will call upon you when I will need you again!"** The beast barked once more in response and bolted out of the chamber.

 **"Alexander!"** The figure called out to the white and green armored servant, who appeared immediately after getting demanded his presence and arrival. He knelt with his hands grasping the hilt of his blade.

"You called for me O' Great One?" The demonic psychopath asked, still kneeling at the bottom of the steps where Beowulf once was.

 **"I did. I have a task for you to carry out for you are the only one with the ability to complete such a mission."**

Alexander quickly stood up and let out his sinister cackle. "So it is true! I AM better than Caesar and Gen-"

 **"No! I only called upon you because you are the only one with the ability to retrieve... _it_." ** The being stated, interrupting the gust king's boasting. Alexander stood there looking up the staircase, almost as if in shock from what he just heard.

 **"And the name of the location I'm sending you to should be familiar to you. I'm sure you _must_ remember a small village in the realm of Gales."** The being stated as if attempting to provoke Alexander. The normally demented king stood in silence. He grasped the hilt of his blade even tighter, almost as if out of frustration

"...Why can't you send one of the other two instead?..." Alexander muttered under his breath.

The silhouette looked as if it had cocked an eyebrow. **"Are you _questioning_** **me Alexander?"**

The psycho's glowing eyes resurfaced from his helmet and followed with his reply in a dead tone. "...No. I will see that it's done master..." A tornado consumed the king and disappeared with him. The chamber was silent with only the silhouette in the room, until it deviously laughed to itself.

* * *

Marco sat at a bench near the ticket booth. The latino was feeling more antsy by the minute while checking his phone for the time every so often. Eventually, crazy thoughts started flying through his head. _'What if she got injured in an accident?! Or worse! Maybe she isn't even coming!-'_

"Hey Marco!" Jackie's voice called out, causing the boy to come back to reality. He turned his gaze to in the direction he heard her voice and saw Jackie run up to him as he immediately stood up from the bench. She took a moment to rest, but returned to locking eyes with him.

"Ready to go in?" She asked, pointing her thumb at the ticket stand.

"Sure thing, but I thought you were gonna bring your skateboard?" Marco asked while looking down for her signature item.

She giggled. "I think it'd be a little difficult carrying a skateboard at the fair. Besides, I'd like to have one hand busy holding yours." Marco's mind overloaded after doing a double-take, but before he could respond while his face was red, Jackie grabbed his hand and entered the carnival. The two traveled throughout the area playing the many assorted activities and games. Marco found himself failing at swinging the hammer down to hit the bell high enough, but he heard Jackie giggle, which was great in his book!

Half hour later, when they boarded the ferris wheel, an announcement exclaimed that the fire works would start at any minute. When their car reached the top, elegant explosions of colors entered the sky as more followed each other. Marco couldn't be any happier than he was until he felt something rest on his shoulder. He looked over to discover it was Jackie who laid her head on his shoulder, her expression showing comfort. He felt himself blushing madly, but rather than just overthink or react, he simply relaxed rather than tense up.

Marco found himself from the ferris wheel car, to the outdoor dining area where him and Jackie were sitting next each other with her head still on his shoulder as the waitress placed a plate of spaghetti and meatballs on their table causing the two to become confused.

"Compliments of the chef. Enjoy." The waitress stated while putting two forks into the Italian goodness and took her leave. The two looked at each other and shrugged.

They both grabbed the forks and took a bite of the noodles. They slurped the hanging noodles until they saw that they were both eating the same noodle. Both of them blushed madly.

 _'Oh my gosh! Why is this happening?!'_ The Latino thought to himself, but saw Jackie close her eyes and continue to eat at the noodle, her mouth growing closer to Marco's, but before Marco could react, the plate in front before them launched right into Marco's face.

Jackie opened her eyes to see Marco covered in what was their food and the noodle just hanging. Jackie tried to hold the urge to laugh but just lost it. "I'm s-sorry Marco."

Marco just sighed, took the plate off his head, stood, and started to walk towards the bathroom stalls. Jackie doubtfully watched him, but got up and grabbed his arm.

"Hey Marco. I shouldn't have laughed."

Marco sighed and turned around to face her. "It's not that. It's the fact that I just screw up everything."

He looked at the ground, but Jackie put her hand on his cheek to raise his head till he was looking at her again as she smiled, her green eyes shining in the carnival lights. "But that's the thing I like most about you. Every time you get knocked down, you pick yourself right back up."

Marco was shocked. He couldn't believe what he just heard, but he simply just smiled back at her, even with all the tomato sauce and noodles.

"Ya know, I'm really glad I asked you out." The skateboarder said happily.

"Me to."

In that moment, they both closed their eyes, faces growing closer, until their lips locked with each other in a kiss.

* * *

Star sat on her bed watching a dimensional vortex displaying the image of both Marco and Jackie kissing. The rift closed as the bubbly princess threw the blanket over herself, and cried into slumber. Her wand changed from it's green light, to a dark gold.

Star opened her eyes to find herself in front of the Echo Creek school. She was confused as to what brought her here, until the sun was slowly becoming blotted out. She could see the people running in fear, but scream in pain as they dissolved into nothing. Star tried to do something, but every limb in her body refused to move in their direction. Buildings and bricks began to fall apart and rise into the sky. It all circled around a single figure.

"Star!" A familiar voice called out to her.

She found who it was among all the panic. "Marco!"

She finally mustered the strength to move as she moved towards her friend and reach out her hand. Before she reached him, he dissolved just like everyone else.

"MARCO!" Star shouted as she knelt at where he was. Purple hearts soon circled around her as she grew furious, but when she looked up, she found herself in the Butterfly throne room, only...demonic.

She began to hear a chilling laughter from a deep tone behind her. She twirled to face a dark figure sitting in a throne with a sun-shaped crystal embedded into the chair above the figure's head.

"Who are you?!" Star demanded, but only to find the being's menacing yellow gaze to narrow, and for it to raise its hand. An energy blast was shot from it, and when it hit Star, images of horror filled her head of destruction and death.

"Star! Settle down!" She heard.

She was suddenly ripped from the unconscious world to see Marco looking down at her, holding her down. She could tell by the look on his face that something had happened. he took his hands off her.

"That must've been some dream you were hav-" He was pulled into a tight embrace with Star, who cried from what she just experienced.

"I saw it...I saw it..." She mumbled rapidly.

"Woah, woah! Slow down Star." Marco said as he pulled himself out of her embrace to look her in the eye. "What did you see?"

She sniffled and finally looked him in the eyes. "The age where everything comes full circle. I saw the beginning of _When it Falls_..."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this LOOOOONG awaited chappy. I've been quite busy recently, plus I need a new beta reader for this story because the last one...no details needed though! Just need a new helping hand!Have a great day, and don't forget to review. I'd very much appreciate it. :D**


End file.
